Canção dos Mortos
by Rose Chain
Summary: O sangue emanava vida - algo que lhe escapara há muito tempo. UA. Slash.


**Capítulo I **

_**O andarilho**_

Em plena segunda-feira, Draco Malfoy criou novas grandes metas para seu dia. Primeira: demitir a sua atual secretária. Ela parecia atraente a primeira vista... até abrir a boca. Segunda: arranjar um horário para cortar seus cabelos - ele analisou os fios loiros enquanto escovava os dentes durante a manhã e percebeu que precisavam de um trato. E a terceira, porém não menos importante, e a qual sabia que levaria mais tempo do que um dia: ele deveria fazer a revista a qual gerenciava crescer como nunca havia crescido antes. O motivo de seu desejo? Bem, era simples: Lucius era um cafajeste. Dos grandes.

Ele sabia que seu pai tinha amantes, fato que foi facilmente percebido quando viu o dito cujo saindo do escritório com o cabelo emaranhado e alguns arranhões extras no pescoço, além de marcas de tapas na cara - Draco desconfiava que Lucius gostava _um pouco_ de violência. Porém, o que nunca esperara nem imaginara, sob hipótese alguma, e o que julgara mais impossível do que morrer de infarto e mais inadmissível do que engordar ou ficar careca, era que Lucius tinha amantes_ homens_.

Sim, foi um choque para ele também. Na realidade, aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Em um instante, Draco estava furioso por seu pai ter cortado sua ideia de artigo para a revista e, bufando, adentrou o escritório - o qual, milagrosamente, se encontrava com a porta aberta. Não encontrando ninguém, sentou-se em um canto e ficou batendo os pés no chão, rolando os olhos e suando de raiva, tão impaciente quanto uma criança birrenta.

Depois de inacabáveis minutos de espera e dois copos e meio de café bebidos, dois homens - um loiro de estatura mediana e um moreno alto e magro - entraram na sala... agarrados. Draco pousou os olhos sobre o cabelo, o terno preto, o nariz fino e arrebitado e constatou um dos fatos mais importantes que viria a descobrir: aquele era seu pai... com outro homem. E eles estavam se beijando.

Obviamente, não demorou mais do que dois milésimos para que Draco cuspisse o café que estava bebendo sobre o sofá de couro preto, fazendo um tremendo estardalhaço e gerando uma temível surpresa nos outros dois.

Lucius olhou para o homem moreno, que olhou para Draco, que olhou para Lucius. Em um ato de nervosismo e pura loucura, o menor de todos começou a gargalhar. Riu tanto que suas costelas doeram. Murmurou algo como "eu nunca imaginei...", "você se declarava o machão...", "vergonha..." e "boiola". Draco saiu de dentro do escritório, achando o acontecimento muito divertido para se preocupar com o fato de ter deixado os outros pasmos e de estar sujo e babado de café.

E foi assim que Draco Malfoy foi promovido a Diretor Chefe do departamento de Edição da _Plus! Magazine_.

Depois disso, Lucius não tocou mais no assunto.

É claro que a repentina ascensão de Draco na revista gerou boatos atrás de boatos. Em um dia, Lucius debochava e ridicularizava o filho e, no outro, colocava toda sua fé em cima do mesmo e o denominava chefe de sei lá quantas coisas. E, por Deus, Draco nem sabia de quem e do que era chefe.

Enquanto caminhava em seu terno cinza, ele apertava firmemente a alça da maleta que segurava. Subiu os degraus baixos que levavam à porta de vidro automática, com películas tão escuras que impossibilitavam a visão do que quer que existisse dentro do prédio.

Ele deu um salto em frente à entrada, fazendo a porta deslizar. Sentiu o olhar de canto dos dois seguranças que ao lado se encontravam. Desgostoso com o fato, nem se preocupou em dar bom dia. Draco _nunca_ admitiria que gostava de brincar com portas automáticas.

Apressou-se em pegar o elevador e subir para o quarto andar. Tinha uma reunião às oito e meia e não queria se atrasar. Consultou rapidamente o relógio prateado em seu pulso: faltavam cinco minutos. Aumentou a velocidade dos passos, ignorou os sorrisos que lhe eram dirigidos e abriu a porta preta de mogno, adentrando a sala de reuniões.

Todos já se encontravam ali. Draco fez sua melhor cara de indiferença, ignorando os olhares impacientes que lhe eram dirigidos. Sentiu-se estranho ao sentar na extremidade daquela mesa enorme. Sabia que ninguém ali acreditava que tinha alguma capacidade de dirigir a revista, mas estava disposto a provar o contrário.

A cadeira de couro preta era extremamente confortável. Permitiu relaxar o corpo, o qual percebeu que estava tenso, ao sentar. Fitou seu pai, sentado na outra ponta da mesa, com sua habitual pose aristocrática e séria, as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo e apoiadas a mesa, nunca o encarando. Todos ali se entreolhavam, incertos do que fazer a seguir, desabituados à situação de que Lucius não era mais o poderoso chefão. Draco resolveu falar.

- Acho que podemos começar. - Disse, a voz rouca e arrastada. - Precisamos de mudanças na revista. - Complementou, recebendo olhares de deboche.

- Parabéns, Malfoy Júnior, mas somente algum tipo de retardado não perceberia isso. - Disse Rabastan Lestrange, sua cara amassada tomada de um sorriso sacana.

- Pois então, você deveria ter feito algo para mudar, não é mesmo? - Indagou Draco, sem dirigir um mísero olhar à Rabastan. - Mas, muito pelo contrário, todos vocês ficaram parados.

- Nosso estado de inércia, Draco, nos manteve no topo. - Retrucou Lucius, com a voz baixa. Draco riu.

- Nós estamos no topo. - Afirmou com convicção. - Mas engana-se quem pensa que permaneceremos para sempre. Estamos à frente das revistas de nossa região. A única diferença é que, enquanto as outras crescem, modificam e inovam, nós continuamos na mesma estaca. - Complementou. As sete pessoas que estavam ao seu redor o observaram. Draco sorriu, triunfante. Sabia que iria conseguir.

- O que você propõe, então? - Perguntou Rodolphus Lestrange, atentamente.

- Uma cara nova. - Respondeu Draco, levantando-se. - Precisamos de mais coisas. Abranger um público maior, não somente adultos que gostam de política. - Andou ao redor da mesa, gesticulando animadamente.

- Você sugere que paremos de escrever sobre esses assuntos, então? - Lucius indagou, soando extremamente desgostoso.

- Com certeza não. Precisamos escrever sobre esses assuntos e outros. Precisamos misturar política com contos e comédia, artigos com resumos e indicações de livros e filmes. Fotografias com moda e internet, realidade com ficção. - Draco fez uma pausa, a qual ninguém se atreveu a interromper. - Precisamos crescer.

- Isso é loucura. - Desdenhou um homem gordo com cara de fuinha, o qual Draco não sabia o nome. - Nosso público fiel irá desgostar dessa ideia.

- Não vejo motivo para isso. A _Plus! Magazine_ continuará informando sobre os acontecimentos políticos e históricos do mundo inteiro. As pessoas que a compravam, tinham que comprar outra revista se quisessem ler piadas ou saber sobre o que está acontecendo nos cinemas. Com a nova revista, não precisarão, pois terão tudo em uma só. - Falou rapidamente, esperando ter soado claro para todos. Ele passou o olhar sobre cada um ali presente, esperando algum comentário.

- Teríamos de adicionar páginas às revistas, o que geraria um encarecimento da mesma. - Comentou Lucius. Pela primeira vez no dia, ele e Draco se olharam.

- Alguns centavos estarão de bom tamanho. Ou podemos mudar o nosso material para algum mais barato. - Expôs Draco. Antes que alguém se atrevesse a retrucar, continuou. - Precisaremos de gente nova na revista. Pessoas aptas a mudar. Analisarei aqueles que não correspondem aos meus requisitos e os substituirei. Espero que todos se esforcem, pois conheço milhares de pessoas que queriam estar onde cada um de vocês estão.

Aquelas palavras soaram tão assustadoramente assustadoras que todos, exceto Lucius, assentiram, tomaram-nas como uma despedida e se retiraram da sala. Draco segurou a vontade de sorrir, orgulhoso, pois seu pai o fitava intensamente. O menor arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e esperou todos se retirarem.

- Como está Narcisa? - Perguntou, ironicamente, Draco. Viu o outro trincar os dentes de raiva. - Imagino que esteja bem, é claro. Não precisa responder.

- Você é muito ousado. - Lucius disse depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. - Não tem medo de se perder no caminho?

- Se eu me perder, com certeza o senhor não vai ajudar a me achar. Então, isso não lhe diz respeito. - Respondeu secamente, dirigindo-se à saída.

- Isso não é nenhum jogo o qual você sempre ganha, Draco. Você deve estar preparado para perder. - Quando Lucius terminou de falar, Draco já tinha fechado a porta.

Suspirou. Sabia que administrar aquela maldita revista seria completamente difícil, mas não queria pensar naquilo agora. Queria mesmo era arranjar um horário com Blaise para cortar seu cabelo. Ele andou em direção a seu escritório, parando em frente a sua quase-ex-secretária.

- Lourdes, ligue para Blaise e diga que vou passar lá assim que sair do trabalho para cortar o cabelo. - Disse, observando a secretária atender prontamente seu pedido. - Marquei um horário no dentista pra você, naquele consultório em frente ao banco. E, depois disso, você pode empacotar suas coisas. Está demitida. - Terminou sua sentença, virando as costas e não se atrevendo a olhar para trás.

Duas metas cumpridas. Draco sabia ser extremamente direto quando o assunto era dispensar alguém. De qualquer maneira, não queria pensar naquilo também. Tinha tantas coisas para resolver que sentiu preguiça e cansaço antes mesmo de começar. Sentou na sua poltrona de couro, a qual ficava atrás de uma enorme escrivaninha de madeira. Coçou os olhos preguiçosamente e girou na poltrona, admirando a cidade pela grande janela de vidro.

O dia passava tranquilo e, lá embaixo, as pessoas pareciam despreocupadas. Os pássaros voavam no céu, os carros transitavam normalmente. Draco franziu o cenho, perguntando-se porque estava se sentindo tão estranho.

xxx

Doze horas. Doze _malditas _horas foram gastas dentro daquela empresa abominável. Draco estava cansado, com dor de cabeça e absolutamente mal-humorado.

Teve que aturar duas horas de choro de Lourdes, a qual, depois de falar com Blaise, adentrou seu escritório aos prantos, perguntando o que tinha feito de errado para ser demitida. O loiro simplesmente revirou os olhos e continuou checando alguns currículos em seu computador, enquanto a mulher matraqueava sem parar.

Quando Draco resolveu sair do seu escritório para ir para casa, Lourdes ainda resmungava coisas sem sentido, chorosa. Ele deu boa noite para ela e recebeu mais resmungos em troca. Ignorou-a e, antes de sair do prédio definitivamente, disse para seu pai arranjar-lhe outra secretária, o qual simplesmente assentiu. Draco estava começando a achar hilária a atuação do pai. O que Lucius pensava, afinal? Que ele iria contar algo para sua mãe?

Andou tranquilamente, acendendo um cigarro enquanto caminhava até seu carro, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por não ter estacionado-o no estacionamento do prédio. Tragou a fumaça com leveza, estremecendo. Olhou para a estrada. O trânsito era tranquilo naquela hora, passando a impressão de que a cidade não era tão má assim.

Pegou as chaves da Mercedes Benz no bolso de sua calça e continuou em passos lentos, distraído. Estava pensando se Blaise ainda cortaria seu cabelo àquela hora da noite quando sentiu algo o empurrar contra a porta do carro. Draco estacou, os olhos arregalados.

Sentiu dois braços gelados o segurarem pelo lado e um corpo colar no seu. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir. Um choque terrível passou por seu corpo, fazendo-o tremer dos pés a cabeça. Com certeza não queria morrer agora - seu cabelo nem estava bonito para ser enterrado assim. Também não queria ser estuprado - seu corpo era frágil demais. Estava prestes a chorar quando várias viaturas da polícia passaram pela avenida, o som estridente de sua sirene fazendo a cabeça de Draco doer ainda mais. Ele sentia a respiração feroz e pesada da pessoa contra sua nuca. A impressão era de que tinha corrido dez quilômetros, tamanha a intensidade e frequência que seu tórax pressionava as costas de Draco, fazendo as costelas doerem.

- Mas que diabos... - Tentou falar, porém recebeu um dedo sobre seus lábios. Seus olhos quase saíram da órbita.

- Fique quieto. - Rosnou o outro homem contra seu pescoço. A voz grave e grossa parecia acariciar e, ao mesmo tempo, arranhar a audição do loiro. Como aquele maluco se atrevia a dar ordens a Draco Malfoy?

Bem, de qualquer forma, Draco não quis protestar. Não sabia se o homem estava armado, nem se tinha más intenções. Simplesmente ficou parado, sentindo o aperto gelado e desconfortável, torcendo para ninguém passar pela calçada e vê-lo nessa situação lastimável. O que pensaria seu pai se resolvesse sair do prédio naquele momento e o visse assim?

Percebeu que as sirenes policiais haviam se afastado. Lentamente, sentiu o homem o soltar do aperto. Draco conseguiu se virar, sentindo-se aliviado e temeroso ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguiu nem olhar para o rosto do outro, pois o mesmo já havia começado a caminhar para longe. Draco se sentiu ultrajado.

- Ei, onde você está indo? - Perguntou, falando alto. Seguiu o outro com passos rápidos. Não obtendo resposta, continuou. - Você é maluco ou o quê? Me assedia e depois sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido? - Continuou perguntando, começando a se irritar. - Você é surdo? Mudo? Louco eu sei que você é! - Sua vontade era pular no pescoço do outro homem e esganá-lo até a morte. - Me responda! Quem é você? - Estava pisando firme, seguindo o homem, que aumentava a velocidade dos passos cada vez mais.

- Acredite, garoto, você não vai querer saber quem eu sou. - Respondeu, sua voz grave e calma chegando aos ouvidos de Draco novamente.

- É claro que eu quero saber... Você quase me matou de susto! O mínimo que você tem que fazer é pedir desculpas! - Exclamou Draco, indignado. Estava tentando apertar os passos parar conseguir ficar a frente do estranho, para pelo menos ver seu rosto, mas o lunático parecia estar _deslizando_ sobre o chão, e tão rapidamente que o loiro estava quase correndo para acompanhá-lo.

- Deixe de ser impertinente. Olhe, o que é aquilo? - O desconhecido fez voz de surpresa e apontou para o céu. Draco, tolo como sempre, olhou na direção que o outro apontava.

- O quê? Não vejo nada! - Exclamou e, quando olhou novamente para frente, o maluco não estava mais lá. Parou de andar subitamente, em um susto. Olhou para a direita, para a esquerda e, em um ato idiota, olhou para baixo.

Sentiu-se frustrado. Aquele cara só podia ser um psicopata, um idiota, um louco varrido que fugiu de algum presídio do outro lado de Londres. Suas vestes eram estranhas, devia ser algum deslocado. Talvez um imigrante clandestino. Um mendigo. Um andarilho. Sim, com certeza era algum andarilho alcoólatra morto de fome que tentou roubá-lo e não conseguiu.

Draco regressou ao seu carro, ao seu precioso e lindo e seguro carro. Trancou as portas e começou a dirigir até seu apartamento. Sentiu um certo desconforto porque, de alguma forma, os lugares de seu corpo que foram tocados pela pele gelada do outro homem estavam formigando. Sentiu um arrepio sinistro subir por sua espinha e, ignorando a ruim sensação que sentia, foi para casa.


End file.
